


Faint of heart

by mistyegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, but only one of them happens here, god there's a lot here, like one instance of humilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: PWP
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Faint of heart

**Author's Note:**

> the fact i'm posting this after having previously posted like a dozen fluffy pokemon fics says sometihng about me
> 
> ANYWAY dedicated to rikun because she'll probably never leave alone about this stupid daddy kink i have

_ “Levi.” _ _   
_ _   
_ An incoherent whine is all Eren gets from the shorter man, who squirms on the bed under him helplessly. Eren grins something sinister and reaches over Levi, lips tickling the back of his ear; he feels Levi shiver as he breathes warm air onto his sensitive undercut. He suddenly grips harder around his dick and squeezes the fleshlight he’s using to torture Levi, causing him to gasp and arch his ass back, trying to get Eren’s cock deeper, “Daddy-”   
  
Eren hums, vibrating in his throat and causing Levi to sigh in delight at the sound. He fondles the silicone in his hand just to watch Levi squirm even more; it’s Eren’s favourite to torture with, a size too small and filled with sharp ridges that has Levi begging for him. He lightly rolls his hips and watches Levi fall forward onto the mattress, grabbing one of the pillows he’s been killing with his tight grip, “Fuck! Please, c’mon, fucking Christ-”   
  
He whines when he’s dragged back up, a tanned hand yanking his sweat-soaked hair and pulling him back; the owner admires the arch he has Levi in, looking down his curved back. He relieves his grip on Levi’s dick to reach back and play with his ass, spreading one of those plump cheeks wide to admire the hole gripping his cock. He’s snapped out of his trance by Levi whining again, looking up and seeing the desperate look he’s sending back, clearly wanting  _ something. _

Eren releases his grip in Levi’s tangled hair, instead gripping his skull and forcing him into the bed, reaching around with his second hand gripping Levi’s hipbone so he can properly fuck into him. He’s able to easily reach up and dig his canines into Levi’s shoulder, adding to the plethora of bite marks the older man already wears, squeezing just to hear his breath hitch and his body stutter.   
  
“P-Please, Eren, I wanna-”   
  
“You wanna come, baby?” He murmurs, suckling at the side of Levi’s neck and feeling the pulse jump frantically. He nods just as insistently and Eren reaches up to grip at Levi’s nape, squeezing the sides of his neck, as if testing. “Grab your little dick, jerk yourself for me.”   
  
Levi doesn’t hesitate, whimpering when he gets a hand on his sensitive cock, fucking the fleshlight to match Eren’s speed, which quickly speeds up. He moans into the pillow as his prostate becomes Eren’s target, arm stuttering, and he sobs when the now weak grip on his throat tightens, tears soaking the pillow from how oversensitive and on edge he is. “P-Please, Daddy, please  _ please-” _ _   
_ _   
_ “I know baby,” Eren coos in his ear, voice practically dripping into Levi’s ears. “My baby has been so good… you wanna come again, kitten? You wanna make Daddy happy, don’t you?”   
  
Levi nods, muffling his sobs in the pillow and looking back desperately. Eren  _ smiles,  _ “Go on, then, you can do it.”   
  
It takes a few more seconds of Eren’s aggressive pace before he feels his guts tangle themselves; his toes curl and he lets out an almost painful-sounding wail. He’s pretty sure he blacks out for a solid minute, because once he returns, it’s to having his neck harshly bitten into when Eren comes.

They pant for a few minutes, Eren heavily slumped over Levi’s back, though he doesn’t have enough energy to bitch about it like he usually does. Eventually, he leans back to wipe the spit from his mouth, “Shit…”

Eren shifts around, still not pulling out, grabbing Levi’s chin so he can get rid of his drying tears. He’s smiling, obviously satisfied, and the appearance of his long messy hair and half-lidded eyes does something nice to Levi’s heart. “T-Thanks.”   
  
“I got you.”


End file.
